In a number of passenger vehicles, such as buses, double-decker buses, trains, etc., it is possible to turn the vehicle into a sleeping car. Thus, the passengers are given the option of sleeping in a bed, instead of only sitting in a chair, on a bench or on seats. Various arrangements are possible to this end.
For example buses or double-decker buses are often equipped with adjustable seats which can be converted to a sleeping position. These seats are then turned into beds in order to achieve maximum capacity in both the sleeping and sitting configuration.
Documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,872A and FR80211E concern examples of adjustable seats from the prior art.
There is a need for a safer and more comfortable arrangement for a sleeping car. A problem with adjustable seats in vehicles is the inadequate seating comfort and sleeping comfort of passengers. Safety is also a problem, since passengers in a sleeping position are more vulnerable when subjected to unexpected and abrupt movements or shocks during a journey.
Also, a lot of time is wasted when changing the seats into their sleeping position and vice versa, as the bus has to remain stationary during this time and cannot drive on. In addition, the seating arrangement of the entire vehicle has to be changed at once.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable seat as defined in claim 1 which offers a solution for at least one of the above-mentioned drawbacks in the case of adjustable seats in passenger vehicles.